


Unexpected Words

by FinalDestiny13



Series: We'll Meet Again in Another Life - Multiple Cullen/Lavellan AUs [5]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, Single Parent AU, hot neighbor best friend cullen, modern setting with use of magic au, single parent lavellan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:56:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5326559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalDestiny13/pseuds/FinalDestiny13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Fen'Ian is a single mom trying to teach her son to say mama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Words

"Say mama. Ma-ma," emphasized Fen'Ian to her one year old son, Alemayehu. He giggled, saying baby gibberish while clapping his hands instead, gaining a sigh from his mother. He was at the age were his first word was going to happen any day now and she wanted her son to call for her. She repeated the phrase, all in vain, pausing only when the doorbell rang followed by two knocks. She shouted that the door was open, hearing the person enter a moment later, door shutting behind them followed by a few clicks of it being locked.  
  
"That's highly unsafe you know," spoke a deep voice that she adored to hear. It was her best friend and also secret crush Cullen Rutherford with blonde hair gelled back and that sexy scar on his lip that he still had yet to explain to her where it came from (she'll get that story one day she was sure). 

"Not when you live next door and would come running to my rescue Cullen. Plus, no one messes with a mage and comes out unscathed." She grinned, the lights flickering off and on as the air around them grew static before stilling, gaining a chuckle from her friend and laughter from her son.

"Point taken," he replied, attention immediately captured on the mother and her son. Fen'Ian made a wonderful mother despite her protests and was a fierce mother bear who protected her cub. His lips pulled into a grin, watching as she cooed and talked to her baby, trying to get him to say mama. It was the most adorable thing he had ever seen.

"No first word yet?" he asked.

She sighed. "Nope. Hopefully any day now and I want to be there to hear it Cullen."

"-en!" exclaimed Alem.

Both adults froze, heads turning towards the infant who was looking at Cullen, little grin much like his mother's on his face, hands grasping towards him. "'Len Len!" he giggled.

Cullen went ice cold (and really hoped it wasn't Fen'Ian doing that because oh boy her baby's first word was his name and she had every right to be pissed off). He couldn't help but glance at her face, surprised at the lack of rage. Instead she looked a bit exasperated and fond of her baby.

"Right, um...sorry?" he said sheepishly.

She shook her head, walking towards her son and lifting him into her arms. "Why yes, da'len. That is Cullen." She turned towards said man, grasping a chubby arm in hand and waving it at Cullen. "Say 'hello' dear. 'Hello Cullen.'"

"'Lo 'Len! 'Lo 'Len!" Alem repeated, laughing as he reached towards Cullen who couldn't help the fond smile that appeared on his face as he took the little one into his own arms. "Len Len!"

Cullen chuckled glancing up at Fen'Ian to see the fond expression on her face. 

"I should be mad," she began. "But it's hard to be when he's just adorable saying it. Right Len?" she grinned.

"Oh hush up."

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the prompt: "we are friends and my child’s first word was your name and im jealous but also kind of endeared"


End file.
